In a wireless communication system, wireless communication devices may transmit and/or receive information using radio frequency (RF) signals. Since RF spectrum may represent shared media, multiple devices may be transmitting using the same RF spectrum. Consequently, in some systems it may be desirable to detect the presence of other signals within a given set of RF signals. Accordingly, improvement in detection techniques may increase performance of a device or system.